Imprinted Upon Girl's First Kiss
by JustValeP
Summary: "Did you know I remember everything?" I begin. "And by everything I mean everything [...] I also remember this one time mom was really pissed at you. [..] She said 'How dare you imprint on my baby'.


**Hi there! **This is my first fanfic ever and English is not my mother tongue, so I would apreciate constructive critics!

**Summary:** "Did you know I remember _everything_?" I begin. "And by everything I mean _everything _[...] I also remember this one time mom was really pissed at you. [..] She said 'How dare you imprint on my baby?'.  
I though about writing this story taking into account that Stepehenie claimed in the official ilustrated guide that Renesmee has a perfect vampire memory.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own her characters or any recognizable lines, I only own my imagination and his fanfiction. There's NO INTENTION in inflicting any copyright.

**Imprinted upon girl's first kiss**

For the last three years, I had been measured only once a day because I had finally 'slowed down'. I was growing slower than before. For the last month, believe it or not, I had grown as much as any normal human teenager does (which means only about a tenth of an inch). For the last month, I have been getting nearer and nearer to the appearance of a 19 years old woman.

And today, finally, I look exactly the same way as I did yesterday. My family isn't sure I have really stopped growing, so they decided to wait for at least another four weeks before making any assumption.

**One month later**

Yep. I definitely stopped growing a month ago. I look like a 19 years old woman. Sorry, I mean an 18 years and 362 days old woman. Daddy and Grandpa have this theory about me achieving the same age my mom had when I was born. And it seems pretty probable.

So, I'm a grown-up now. I'm not going to keep on aging; as the rest of my family; as my Jake.

This man is driving me crazy. One morning, about 5 or 6 months ago, I woke up and realized I had been dreaming about Jake for the last 2 months. And in all those dreams, he would tell me how beautiful I am, and how much he loves me, and that he imprinted on me. Then, he would stare at my mouth with hunger, grab my head and… And I'd wake up just before he got a chance to kiss me. Damn.

That was the same morning I realized I had fallen in love with my best friend.

I don't think Jake knows how I feel about him. And I'm pretty sure that he hadn't realized I've always known that he imprinted on me. I have to be brave and tell him the truth. But first I have to get up from bed and get dressed.

When I leave my room, my parents are already waiting for me by the door so we can leave to the Cullen's big house. They give me a strange look. I bet my dad has been listening to my thoughts and told mom what I'm planning to do today. As this thought occurs to me, he gives me an apologetic look. I shake my head to show both frustration and disbelief. None of them dear mention it to me.

When we reach the house I say hello to everyone. I can tell my whole family knows I'm distracted. I don't know how to do what I want to do. First of all, I decide I have to go to Jake's place, as it's him who I want to talk with. I say goodbye to my family and apologize for leaving so soon, as we have just arrived. I can see Em giving a meaningful look at my father and him shaking his head. Mom wishes me luck and I flush as I mutter my thanks.

As soon as I make it to Jake's house, he opens the door and comes out to greet me. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. Is he in love with me? Does he realize that I'm a woman? Will he even heave romantic feelings towards me? Maybe he never counted on it. Maybe he always thought of considering me just a baby girl for the rest of our existence. After all, he did name me after a fucking see monster. If you ask me, I don't think that's romantic at all.

"Hey, Jake! What about going for a walk?"

"Sure thing, Nessie. Shall we go to the beach?"

"Of course."

We walk for a couple of minutes and then we sit down by a tree. I take a deep breath and start to talk.

"There's something I've been dying to ask you." That's it, I've finally said it.

"What is it, baby?"

'"Now that you know I need to tell you something, I count on you pressuring and bothering me until I tell you." I confess.

He gets really close to my ear and begins to say "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie."

"Did you know I remember _everything_?" I begin. "And by everything I mean _everything_, since the moment dad asked 'Did you say something?' and mom answered 'Me? I didn't say anything'. I also remember this one time mom was really pissed at you… Only time I heard her being angry because you… well…' I couldn't finish the sentence. I looked at Jake and he stared at me as if he already knew what I was talking about. All in all he asked me 'What was she angry about?'

"She said 'How dare you imprint on my baby?'. Of course, by that time I didn't know what imprint meant. You explained it to me years later setting as examples Sam and Emily…or Paul and your sister. But there's this one imprint you never talked to me about".

He looks at me with his eyes wide open. None of us dares mention that _he_ imprinted on _me_. He takes a deep breath and says "That's not a question. You said you've been dying to _ask me _something."

"Right…. Hmm…. What do you see me like Jake? Like your little sister? Like a baby girl? Or like the 19 years old person I do look like?"

"Like the 19 years old beautiful, smart, kind, loving woman you are. Like this amazing girl that has the leading role in every single dream of mine. Like the goddess I've been wanting to kiss for the last year or so."

"Then do."

He takes my face between his warm big hands and kisses me softly. He is sweet, as he has always been with me. Dear God! My first kiss! And it's with my personal Adonis, with my favorite person in the world. His lips are soft against mine. I don't remember being happier of feeling better in my whole life.

The kiss deepens and blood burns by lips in the same way his hands burn my skin in an amazing way. This feels so good! I let my hands rest is his chest while one of his hands travels to the back of my neck and the other one is placed on the small of my back, pressing me against him.

Too soon, we both need to catch the breath so we push back. "I love you" I mutter.

"I love you too, Ness." He answers. "I have been in love with you for a very long time now."

"I was was afraid you'd always see me as a little girl."

"How could I? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" His rhetorical question makes me giggle.

"So one day you just looked at me, thought 'wow' and fell in love with me?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so. First of all, it was more like a slow process."

"I know what you mean." I answered earnestly and then I projected to him '_By the time I realized I had fallen in love with you, I had dreamt of you at least a thousand times'_.

"By the time I realized I was falling, I was already halfway through it. I don't know _when_ I began to fall in love with you, I just know I did."

I caress his cheek (doing my best to not project my thoughts to him), trying to assimilate that this magical, perfect, romantic man loves _me_, and only _me_. That he imprinted on me a long time ago and that since then I'm responsible of a big part of his happiness, as he is of mine. Our hearts belong to each other. He lifts me up and places me on his lap sweetly. I rest my head in his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

We stay like this, silently, for some time. I am so comfortable between his arms. After some minutes he says "Two. There are two imprints I never talk to you about. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. Funny thing is it was a big scandal because he imprinted on a two _years _old girl. I, on the other hand, imprinted on a two _minutes _old girl…" We laugh. He kisses my forehead and I raise my head to kiss his lips again.

After a couple of hours of walking through the beach, Jack's stomach decides it's time to eat. We walk back to his house and he cooks himself something. I still can't stand human food.

"What are you thinking of?" he asks.

"What d' you mean?"

"I mean that I can sense you stressing about something."

"It's just going to be really uncomfortable to tell my family about… us. But now that I come to think about it, they have known this moment would come all my life. Oh, dear! What are my parents going to say?"

"You mother is going to rejoice over the fact that she can freely laugh at me now that you know about the imprint thing. About 6 or 7 years ago I told Bells I would _never _imprint on someone. The spirits have made me eat my words already, but she is determined to have a laugh at my expense." He finished frowning.

"And my dad…"

"You're his little princess. That will never change."

"You're not very good at this, did you know? You didn't reassure me at all."

"What can I say? He's a little too overprotective. He won't be as happy as a kid in Christmas. But he'll get over it. He knows I'd never harm you. He sees the way I feel about, how much I love and cherish you. "

"But…?"

"But… What?"

"I don't know. Your sentence feels unfinished to me."

"But… he will feel as if I was stealing his precious child from him."

"Great." I answer with sarcasm.

"He kind of deserves it, you know. He married your mom when she was only 18. And I'm not taking you away from your home on anything like that. Well… not still." I giggled.

When he finishes his lunch, we curl up in his couch to watch a movie. Sometime through it, during the TV ads I think, we begin a make out session that gets interrupted when Billy opens the front door. When he gets in and says hello, I blush furiously. Apparently, he's very happy to see me sitting on his son's lap. When he excuses himself and leaves to the kitchen, Jake explains to me that Billy has been waiting for this moment to arrive as much as him. This makes me blush even more.

With Billy inside the house, I suddenly go shy and keep my lips safe away from his.

After some minutes he asks me "Didn't knowing the fact that I imprinted on you make you uncomfortable?"

"Not really. Even since before hearing the word imprint and knowing what it means, I thought of you as _my_ Jacob. Finding out about this special connection between us… it just made sense to me. And it makes me feel that what we have is very special." I blush as I say this last sentence.

"It's because it _is_, silly."

As we are a couple of chickens, we wait until the clock strikes 9 p.m. and then he delivers me home. And by home I mean the cottage, where only my parents and I live and not the rest of my family. When we are near my place, but not as close enough as for my parent to listen to us, he kisses me for the last time of the day, tells me he loves me and then he walks me home.

When we are some steps away from the cottage, we can hear my parents coming from the big house. What a perfect timing! Maybe Aunt Alice saw the cottage's future disappear and mom and dad decided to come home to check why I came here instead of the big house.

Jake says hello and goodbye to my parent, kisses my cheek goodbye and runs back to La Push before anyone can answer. I can't help but think about our first kiss. Dad grumbles and mom flashes a joyful bright smile at me and asks "How did it go?"

Dad goes in to give us some privacy (as if he couldn't listen to our conversation or to my thoughts from inside the cottage). Mom notices my discomfort and frowns as thought she is concentrating very hard on something. Then she approaches me and mutters "Now Edward can't read your mind". I smile at my mother's intelligence and touch her face to show her some memories from today: me telling Jake I already knew about his imprint on me (she gasps), our first kiss, him telling me he loves me about a hundred times, us walking hand in hand, my utter feeling of happiness… When I finish, she smiles at me, hugs me and tells me how much she loves me and how glad she is I have Jacob and he has me. This last statement surprises me. She sits in the floor, pats a spot next to her and when I sit down she explains "Nessie… Renesmee…. You are my daughter. To me, you are perfect and you deserve the best, kindest, sweetest man on planet Earth: the perfect man. And Jake… even though he is bigger than me physically and I'm just a year older that him, I love him as a younger brother. I think he deserves the best, kindest, sweetest girl on planet Earth; the perfect girl. So… if he's a perfect boy and you are a perfect girl… and if he deserves a perfect girl and you deserve a perfect boy… then I guess you deserve each other. "

"I'm glad you have him" Dad is suddenly sitting by my side. "I'm trying to be objective, but honestly, it's very difficult. But I do remember what I thought about imprint before you were born, when I _could_ be objective. One of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life: a tie impossible to describe, like magic, very strong. It's stronger that human love; only an immortal can feel about someone the way he feels about you. "

"Do you mean a human heart is not strong enough to bear that much love?" Mom asks. When dad nodes she adds "I know what you mean" with a sweet smile.

"I know Jake would never harm you or force you to do anything you don't want to do. And I've witnessed how your wish is his command. I just wish… you were still _my _little girl."

"_Our _little girl you mean" momma complains.

Dad smiles, nods, kisses my forehead and adds "I'll try to be nice and accept you are a grown up. Just try not to give me a heart attack, because believe when I say your mother has already made me feel as though a frozen heart _can_ strangulate me to death".

Mom laughs as the three of us stands up and go inside the cottage. I sit by the piano next to my dad and I play one of my favorite songs, the lullaby he composed for me so many years ago. Under the gaze of my caring and loving parents I think about how much they love me, how many things they have given me (material and immaterial things) and how ironic it is that other parents complain about their _human _children growing up way to _fast_.

"I'm glad you're not just a human child." Dad mutters in answer to my thoughts. "I'd rather you had reached adulthood in just a weak than… you know… I'm glad we'll have you for the rest of our existence."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

I wake up grinning like a fool already. I can't wait to see Jake. Oh, no! Today it's Thursday and that last night my boyfriend (Yes! Boyfriend! ) was running patrol so probably he'll be asleep until his stomach reminds him it's lunch time and he has already skipped breakfast. Guess I'll have to wait all morning to see him. I decide I'd better tell my whole family the news before Jake shows up.

Dad looks very uncomfortable from the moment I wake up and when we arrive to the big house I can tell why. My family is looking at me like a bunch of idiots with huge grins on their faces. I stare at my father.

"It took Alice 4 hours and a half to get the truth out of me. And you know how awfully unbearable and insistent she can be. Especially when she can't see the future." He explains himself before I can even complain.

"So how did it go? Did you talk?" Alice asks me and I groan.

"You know I usually defend _you_ in this kind of situations" momma tells me "but this one time, your father is right. Alice _was_ unbearable and about to dive us crazy."

"_Us_ means the whole family in this case" Uncle Emmet clarifies, sounding annoyed.

I giggle nervously. "Yes, we talked… All of you know what happened! You've been expecting this moment for almost 7 years!"

"You should have told us about your vampire ability to remember _everything_. So many thing we said and we wish you wouldn't remember" Uncle Emmet says and I blush crimson at the thought of mom saying '_Ok, Emmet. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos-no nothing_.' Aunt Rose smacks him on his arm and dad directs him a glance that promises violence.

Alice stands by me and turns her hand up. This means 'show me'. I take her hand as I remember my perfect and sweet firs kiss and she smiles a megawatt grin. "You've turned into a very fine woman." She says, making me blush. "Beautiful, sweet and smart."

Even if they are a bunch of shameless peepers, I love my family.

At 1:30 Jake turns up. "Hey, everyone" He says and my family stares at him as thought he had grown an extra head. "Hmm… Nessie… Wanna go to the Port Angeles? Finding Nemo 3 is still on the cinema." He says while looking very uncomfortable, and not precisely because he is in a house full of vampires (he has gotten used to this by now).

"Sure!" I say cheerfully as I stand up. Then I mouth at him 'Run' and he laughs.

I like this new relationship Jake and I share. I like it very much, indeed. When we are away from earshot he says "Time to say hello to my beauty in a proper way", stops the car and kisses me. I'll never get enough of him. I need him like I need the air to breath. He is so perfect and sweet with me. Dad's right: my wish _is_ his command. That remands me… we stop kissing and I show him the conversation I had with my parents last night.

"First of all, I cannot believe Edward said that. I bet Bells bothered him yesterday the _whole_ day long for him to be _that_ nice. And about your mother, I hope she forgets lo laugh at me. "

"You know my mom as good as I do. She _won't_ forget. She loves disturbing you as much as you love disturbing her."

"Do you know what else I love?"

"No. What?"

"You, Nessie. You. With all my heart." He reaches down to kiss me and the shocking fact that I will have him forever and ever hits me again. Jake is _just_ like our future: sweet and perfect.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever and English is not my mother tongue, so I would apreciate constructive critics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
